Back to Underland
by Sparklymist
Summary: Alice goes back to Underland bringing an unexpected guest..... will he fall in love with the queen and just let go of Alice? Alice misses all of her friends especially Tarrant..... just read the story its better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's POV**

Hamish tried to hug me but I pushed him back

"Hamish…. I cant stay, I have to go somewhere." I said

"But where would you go at a time like this? The party just started." said Hamish

"Somewhere I'm sure nobody from this world except me has ever gone before."

"Is it an imaginary world you made up?" he laughed

"Of course not! It's real, and if you follow me I'll show you if you want."

"Fine."

I led him to the rabbit hole where I fell before.

"Here it is." I told him as I pointed at the rabbit hole.

"And you actually expect me to go down there.?" he asked

"Yes of course."

"Gross! It's so filthy and its so improper! My clothes might get soiled."

"Oh c'mon! Its fun!." I pushed him down the hole and I followed behind him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed

"Oh, and watched out for flying things!" I warned him

They both fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"OUCH! What the heck just happened?" said Hamish

"We just passed through the main entrance of Underland." I said as I drank the shrinking potion and began to shrink.

"Alice? Alice? Where are you?"

"I'M DOWN HERE!" I shouted

"How did you shrink?"

"Drink what's in that bottle!" I said as I pointed at the bottle that's standing on the table

He began to drink the liquid and he was the same size as me.

"Now, what are we going to do?" he asked

"Follow me." I said as I led him to the door and opened it.

"Wow, wonderland sure is nice when the red queen doesn't rule it anymore." I said to myself, I must have spoken loud that Hamish heard it

"The red what?"

"The red queen, she's the sister of the white queen, the ruler of Underland."

"Oh, shall we see her then?"

"Soon enough, but I'd like to introduce you to my bestfriend."

"Well, where is she?"

"He's not a she, he's a he." I laughed

"Oh, ok then, lead the way."

I gladly lead Hamish to Tarrant's house.

When we got there, I only saw Thackery, Mally and Chess.

"Hello?! Hello up there!" I yelled so they can hear me

"Who is there?" asked Chess

"IT'S ME ALICE, AND MY FRIEND HAMISH! CAN YOU PLEASE TURN US BACK TO OUR NORMAL SIZE?!"

"Sure, here eat this, but don't eat all of it." Chess gave us a small piece cake, we ate small portion of it and grew back to our normal size.

"Thank you chess."

"Alice we missed you!"

"I did too."

"Why did you leave Underland?" asked Mally

"I needed to do something."

"You have no idea what's been happening to Hatter ever since you left."

"Did something bad happen to him?"

"Yes very bad."

"What happened to him? Where is he?" I asked rather worriedly

"He's safely guarded in a room in Marmoreal."

"Why is he hidden in a room? What happened to him?"

"Ever since you left Underland, he's gone rather madder than usual , and he tends to be rather violent at times."

"Violent? What did he do?"

"He almost choked Stayne to death when they last saw each other, but the queen stopped him."

"Even though Stayne deserved that, why did he try to choke him to death?"

"Stayne admitted he fancied you and that's when Hatter attacked him."

"Oh dear, Chess, can you go with me to Marmoreal to see Hatter?"

"Ok, hold on a minute! I'm seeing a cat that can disappear, a hare and a mouse that can talk, what's the Hatter? A dog that can fly? I must be going crazy!" said Hamish

"Hatter's not a dog! He's a hatter." I explained

"What?"  
"A hatter, a person making hats, and he make hats for the queen."

"Like I care at all, now can we please get back to London?"

"No! Not until I get to see Tarrant."

"Who the heck is Tarrant?"

"That's the Hatter's name! Oh, would you please stop asking me these questions and lets just go? C'mon Chess, we have a long walk to take."

"Fine!." shouted Hamish.

* * *

As soon as we got to the castle I immediately found the white queen.

"Your highness! Your highness!" I called out

"Alice! I missed you! You came back!" Mirana ran and hugged me, I returned the hug.

"I missed you too, and, how could I not come back?….Oh! This is my friend, Hamish, Hamish, this is Mirana the white queen." I introduced both of them to each other

Hamish took a short bow, as the queen curtsied

"You look lovely, your highness." said Hamish

"Thank you." replied Mirana

"Your highness, I need to see Tarrant!" I said

"Oh, Alice, he's….. very…. not well, he tends to be very violent." said Mirana

"Please your highness, I might change him, trust me on this."

"Ok, fine, Chess, lead Alice to Tarrant's room."

"Thank you your highness." I hurriedly followed Chess going to Tarrant's room, leaving Hamish with Mirana.

"Um, so, how's your day milady?" asked Hamish

"Good, how about yours?" said Mirana

"It's been fine."

"Um…. kinda awkward being left alone, right? Just the two of us."

"Yes, I guess it is."

"So….. um is Underland a nice place?"

"Yes, very, would you like me to show you around tomorrow?"

"Yes, your highness, I would like that very much."

"Ok, I have to go now, I'll send someone in the morning to call you ok? Oh, and, Mctwisp, please show him to the guest room."

"Goodnight your highness. I'll see you tomorrow" said Hamish, as he took and queens hand and kissed it

"Goodnight Hamish." Mirana smiled as she walked away

'Wow, guys in the Otherlands are such gentlemen.' she thought.

* * *

"Just go inside Alice… I wish you all the luck." said Chess.

I went inside and saw Tarrant curled up on the floor hugging his knees.

"T-Tarrant?" I asked

but he didn't answer

"Tarrant, I'm here now."

but still nothing

"Tarrant, please talk to me." I stooped down and hugged him, but he broke the hug and stood up

"What's the point of talking to you? If I'll get more closer to you I'll be more attached to you, and you'll just leave me again like you did before!" said Tarrant

"No, I— Tarrant, I cant promise not leave again because I might a few days from now but I'll just go back because—"

"What's the point of going here if you'll only leave again?!"

"Tarrant please? If I'm going to leave its just because I'm just going to tell my mom that I'll stay here."

"Alice, you shouldn't have come here." Tarrant eyes were turning yellow to amber

"Tarrant, I wouldn't leave if I didn't need to do something. I just left because I have some business to do."

"Please Alice, just go! Go before I hurt you!"

"No I wont leave until we settle this!"

"Alice, why do you keep on leaving me?"

"I don't leave you on purpose, I just need to settle things."

"Alice, go back to your world and marry that guy, Danish."

"Who?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, that guy your betrothed with, Danish."

"We are not betrothed! And his name is Hamish."

"I don't care what his name is!"

"I am not going to marry Hamish, Tarrant, I love somebody else, and he's here in Underland."

"Good then go to that guy, I don't need you!"

"Tarrant, I'm already with that guy right now."

"Where is he then?"

"How slow are you Tarrant? It's you."

"What?"

"You're the man I love, not Hamish."

"Alice, I….."

"It's ok Tarrant, you don't need to answer, I understand if you don't love me back."

"No,….. its not…… I love you Alice, that's why I don't want you to leave."

"Tarrant I…." I leaned closer to him and kissed him

"I………I…."

"Um….."

there was a long period of silence

"I'm sorry Tarrant." I finally said

"Why are you sorry, it was great." said Tarrant

"I love you."

"I love you too." we both fell asleep together.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review………**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Hamish? Please wake up? The queen is looking for you." said Mctwisp

"The queen?!" Hamish said as he jolted out of bed and ran outside the bedroom to look for the queen.

"Wait! Wait!" said Mctwisp, he ran after Hamish in the hallway.

"Hamish, good morning." said Mirana

"Good morning your highness." said Hamish'

"Shall we take a walk around Underland?"

"Of course my queen."

"Come on then, I have a lot to show you." Mirana led Hamish outside the castle.

* * *

Alice woke up in the morning with her head lying on Tarrant's chest.

She turned to look at what position they were in, she was on top of Tarrant and his hands were on her waist, she tried to move but his grip was too tight.

"TARRANT!" she shrieked

"What?" Tarrant asked innocently

"Ahem!" Alice raised an eyebrow

Tarrant was confused why she yelled, then he looked down and found his hands on her waist

He quickly jumped up from where he was lying

"I'm sorry." he said

Alice stood up not knowing what to say

"I'm also sorry about yesterday." he said

"Its ok Tarrant, you had the right to be angry at me."

Tarrant leaned towards Alice and kissed her, she broke the kiss playfully

"Come on, we better go downstairs." she finally said

Alice went out of the room with hatter behind her.

"Um, Mctwisp?" asked Alice

"Yes, Ms, Alice?" said Mctwisp

"Where's Hamish and Mirana?"

"They, um, went for a walk."

"Where?"

"I don't know, where exactly/"

"Oh, well, um…. can you please tell Hamish to just stay here when he returns, and please tell the queen that I just went to Tarrant house."

"Ok, Ms. Alice."

"Come on Tarrant." Alice took Hatter's hand and headed outside Marmoreal.

* * *

"Hamish, what is it like in the Otherlands?" asked Mirana

"Well, your highness—"

"Oh, please, call me Mirana."

"Ok, Mirana, well it's sort of….. like a very contemporary world that has little exciting things, unlike here, you can find fun anywhere. I'd like to bring you in my world if you want."

"Sounds nice…. sure I'll go with you. And I'm sure there are lots of fun things there that you just haven't discovered yet."

"I'm a lord there, I live a very dull life, I was taught how to be proper all of the time, I want to stay here forever."

"Then don't go."

"I have to go, I have to tell my parents where I was. "

"Hamish, would you like to have fun?"

"Of course!"

"Then follow me." Mirana led him to a waterfall

"Wow, its so beautiful. _Like you_.."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch you last statement, what was that?"

"Um nothing."

"Ok then." Mirana began splashing water at him

He splashed back at her, they were laughing in unison, for quite some time they've been splashing water at each other.

Mirana sat down near the river bank looking at Hamish as he played in the water like a kid, she cant help but laugh at him.

"Oh, Hamish, you're like a child." said Mirana

"Aren't I?" he chuckled

"I haven't had this much fun for a long time."

"Me too………… Mirana?"

"Yes?" she turned to look at him and she felt his lips against her own.

"i……. "

"You don't have to say anything."

Hamish caressed her cheek and whispered in her ear

"I love you."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." she giggled

"Wait, how am I going to tell Alice I don't want to marry her?"

"So, simple, just tell her directly, besides she loves Tarrant."

* * *

"Oh, Tarrant!" Alice chuckled as he spun her around and hugged her

"I love you my dear Alice, I will never let anyone hurt you." said Tarrant

"I love you too Tarrant………hmmm, I really, really missed you."

"I missed you too Alice."

"Sure feels good to be back in Underland."

"What about that guy your arranged-to-be-married with? Where is he?"

"WE ARE NOT ARRANGED-TO-BE-MARRIED! And I don't know where he is.'

"Ok, ok, you don't need to shout. Do you think we should go back to Marmoreal in case he gets himself in trouble?"

"He's with the queen, what trouble could he get in, Lets just stay here."

"Ok, then whatever you say." Tarrant pulled her closer his side.

**_A/N: Sorry if its not that good I didn't put up a lot of time in this story because Im kinda busy…. fell free to review_**


End file.
